


say something say anything

by girljustdied



Category: Misfits (TV 2009)
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2011-01-06
Updated: 2011-01-06
Packaged: 2019-10-03 21:04:29
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,018
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17291396
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/girljustdied/pseuds/girljustdied
Summary: alisha, simon, and a dark alley.  that's about it.





	say something say anything

**Author's Note:**

> prompt was "up against a wall."

“Please,” she whispers into the skin of his neck, hands digging under his shirt to trail up his sides. Her skin is searing hot, makes him wonder how cold his must feel to her fingertips. “I want you.”

His back hits the brick wall with a soft thud. Even now, after so much time with her, strange thoughts filter through his mind. Panic. He wonders if somehow they’d switched powers—she’s swiftly tugging her knickers off under her skirt and making this soft, desperate sound—before he remembers. That’s all over. Everything’s different.

He can touch her. He can—

“Simon,” her palm stroking his half-hard cock through his trousers. She’s fumbling, too frenzied, but it still makes his head loll back and his hands clench into the material of her jacket until her chest presses against his.

He wants to survey their surroundings in the alley outside the bar, make sure no one’s there, but can’t stop looking at how her teeth are digging into her bottom lip. Wants to say something.

“Simon,” she repeats once, twice. It doesn’t even sound like his name anymore. Just a sound.

That, or someone else’s.

“Kiss me,” she instructs. So he does. Careful, slow—she nips at his lower lip, so he takes in a deep breath and mimics her. Can feel her grin against his mouth. “Touch me.”

He wants to go back to the flat. He wants to savor the moment with her. Every single one. He knows it’s supposed to last, but—

“Alisha,” his voice almost a squeak. Makes him grimace. Her mouth moves to his throat, tongue leaving a damp trail over his jaw. “Let’s go home.”

“No, _now_ ,” she’s unbuckling his belt too deftly, sliding down his zipper.

“It’s only five blocks away,” he protests. Digs a hand into her hair. “Alisha—someone could—”

“It’s all right,” she murmurs. “You’ll like it, I promise.”

She doesn’t say the words, but they bang around in his skull anyway. Him. He liked it. Sex in an alley, fast and dirty and where anyone could see. Him from the future. If him from the past had happened upon people having sex in the dark against a wall, he’d of filmed it. Cameras have night vision—it’d see better than he could. Presently, Simon mostly just feels like a scratching post, so he turns them around until their positions are switched. Crushes back against her, runs a palm down her leg until he reaches the top of her thigh-highs, digs his fingers underneath the fabric until he’s gripping the underside of her knee.

She bends that knee, half reflex—he knows she’s ticklish there, knows it with a sense of eager pride—and half urging him to drag it up towards his waist. So he does. She hops a little, crawls up his body until both her legs are around his hips and her back is flattened hard against the wall for balance and she’s so hot, so hot pressed against him.

Feels like the two of them together should make a vapor.

He could do this for hours. Touch her, feel her body catch and slide against his, discover small caresses that’ll make her gasp and groan. Hopes she’ll never tell him that’s because he has to—has to know her inside and out. Will know.

Doesn’t matter, he tells himself. He could do this forever. That’s the point.

But then she’s grasping his cock and pushing down around him before he can even think to tell her he has a condom in his jacket and now he can’t _think_ —

And then she’s smiling and her hands are gripping his shoulders, balls of her feet digging into the backs of his calves so she can move against him better. It’s difficult to keep upright—it never seems like that in films. She’s so slick and tight around him that even the smallest movement makes his legs feel weak.

“Say something,” she pants, face growing concerned as she studies his.

He can’t. “I can’t—”

She touches his face, palm on his throat, thumb riding up along his jawline. He likes that. Likes her looking at him like that. She doesn’t stop moving against him. “Say anything.”

“Tell me—” he presses his face into her chest and can’t finish. Won’t finish.

Her voice at his temple, “I want you to come.” Her hand slides, fingertips gripping the hair at the nape of his neck. Tugs so hard it hurts. He likes that—she knows he likes that, it occurs to him very suddenly. “I want to make you—”

It’s too much. It’s like she’s in his head. He pulls out at the last second and comes against her thighs and the inside edges of her skirt. They’re still against one another for a long moment, panting, before she slings her feet back down to the ground. Keeps her arms slung around his neck and presses her forehead to his when he slumps against her.

“That was amazing,” she whispers. She doesn’t even sound like she’s trying to reassure him.

“I didn’t make you—” shame edging in on his vision anyway.

“Doesn’t matter.” He thinks the Alisha he first met would laugh carelessly now, but this one knows it’d hurt him. “I knew you liked that—me pulling your hair. It’s sexy.”

He doesn’t know what to say to that. Can’t stop looking at her, such a total shift from not being able to look at her at all—and yet not. Two sides of the same coin.

“This was about you,” she purses her lips slightly, like she’s thinking about something. “For you.”

“It was amazing,” he blurts out.

She grins, and ducks to pick up her knickers—flashes her ass at him in an almost unconscious way, like she’s not thinking about it for once. Wipes his cum off her skin with the scrap of fabric and then tosses it into a nearby dumpster before holding out a hand towards him.

“’Sides, you can tend to me back at home, yeah?”

“Yes,” smile tugging at his lips. Takes her hand.


End file.
